


Wolf Bait

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, attempted sacrifice turns into sex, brief mentions of a cult, not even sorry lmao i barely edited this, plot for the sake of porn, we need some werewolf smut and i am here to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira, looking into the recent disappearances from a village a few rivers over on his own, gets kidnapped himself. Someone comes to his rescue, to his surprise.





	Wolf Bait

Akira is blindfolded and gagged as they march him outside somewhere. He was a bit too careless in his investigation of the recent disappearances, getting kidnapped himself. He struggled against his binds, the ropes cutting into his wrists, one of them roughly grabbing him by the bicep. He feels something cold against his back as they lay him down, panicking that this was some sort of sacrifice altar. They tie him down after he feels his pants get removed, leaving him exposed. They start to rub some sort of oil on his exposed skin, confused as hell.

"Hear us, O Great Wolf! We have brought you another, perhaps to your liking this time! Hear our pleas for good crops and protection!"

Akira hears them disperse, being utterly alone right now. He had no idea how much time had passed until he felt someone untie the blindfold. He stared up at the man, chestnut hair and red eyes blinking at him.

"Again?" He muttered, moving out of sight.

Akira feels the ropes loosen around him, being freed. He removes the gag at once, spitting off to the side. He pulls the ropes off, rubbing his rope-burned wrists for some relief.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"Oh, they took your pants too. Uh, here.”

The man strips himself of what looked to be a light traveling cloak, helping Akira wrap it around his waist.

“Come with me, I'll give you another pair."

Akira follows the strange but kind man through the woods, reaching a little cabin of sorts, secluded in a clearing. He lets Akira go in first, looking around. It was a rather modest home, plain, a few antler trophies on the walls, but nothing too major. The man wanders into another room and comes out with some pants.

"Here. I'm Akechi Goro, by the way."

"Kurusu Akira. Say, does... does that happen often?"

"Yup. Kinda getting old at this point."

Akira was starting to feel a little warm, especially on his thighs. His eyelids drooped, Akechi perking up.

"Maybe you should stay the night. It's too long of a journey and too dark to walk back now."

"Yeah, think I will. Thank you again."  


Akira is restless, not getting much sleep, feeling a strong desire for something but not sure what it was. He feels it in his lower body. Just strange yet familiar. He reaches down, trying to masturbate it away, but he gets no relief from his own fingers like he usually does. He angles his fingers a little better, trying to hit that spot, but gets interrupted as Akechi knocks on the door. Akira freezes, mortified.

"You okay in there?"

"Yes, mhm, good, real good. Just new place, settling down, y'know."

"Anything I could help with?"

"No, good, fine. Thanks."

He hears the footsteps retreat, deciding his satisfaction can wait until he gets home again. The next morning, Akechi is making breakfast for him, placing a bowl of soup in front of him.

"It's not often I get guests."

"I can see why." Akira blushed lightly, now noticing how handsome the man was.

It was quiet as he watched Akechi work, spooning some soup for himself.

"What?"

Akira shook his head, realizing he was staring.

"Handsome." He blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Akechi blinked, then grinned. Akira blushed, stuttering. They ate in relative silence, and Akira's need was still bothering him. It made him a bit nauseous, sweaty, and tired.

“Hey, I would hate to impose on you anymore, but may I stay one more night? I'm not feeling good.”

Akechi visibly stiffens for a moment.

"No. You need to go. Staying will not be good."

"What? Why?"

"Just... trust me."

"Is that cult gonna come knocking at your door for me or something? It's just one more night."

Akechi sighs, crossing his arms.

"It's too dangerous for you here. Besides, I only have food for myself for the next few days, not a second person."

"...is it the Great Wolf thing they worship? Is that it?"

Akechi glances away a little quickly.

"...You should go."

However, lightning cracks down, bring a downpour. Akechi sighs, moving to the door and sticking his head out.

"Once this passes, you are starting your journey home."

"Mkay. But I'm not really feeling well, honest." 

Akechi presses the back of his hand against his forehead, blinking in surprise.

"Oo, feels like a fever. Go back to bed, I'll give you something for it in a few minutes."

Akira obeys, laying down again. Again, that need nagged at him, him reaching down and rubbing his clit. He softly gasped, fingering himself more. The door opens, Akechi almost dropping a cup at the sight.

"Ooh, sssorry. Can't relieve myself, won't stop. Help."

Akechi puts the cup down on the nightstand, giving him a once over. Akira already had his pants pulled part way down, exposing himself enough to play.

"How can I help?"

"Ah, anything. Please..."

Akechi tugs the pants completely off of him, settling in between his legs.

"Tell me if it's too much."

He pulls Akira's wrist back, pressing his tongue to his slit and working his way in. Akira moans, dropping his head back onto the mattress. Akechi pulls back a moment, pupils widened. He whispers something under his breath, rubbing Akira's inner thighs as he whined. He went back in, going faster now.

"Ah, Akechi, ooh, dont stop!" He pants, grabbing his hair and pulling.

Akechi lets out a grunt, barely heard over his moans. His tongue felt so good inside him, hitting just the right spot to make him cry out in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I-"

Akira moans deeply as he cums, Akechi pulling back and licking his lips. Akira pants, gazing at Akechi's face as he pushes himself up, concerned. The need seemed to be less urgent, now, to his relief.

"Better?"

"A little. Dunno whats gotten into me, sorry."

"I'll leave you be. That cup has a fever breaking recipe I usually use. Drink it slowly."

Akira sits up, drinking as advised. It felt cool going down his throat. It stayed that way for some time, the coolness overtaking his body, but the middle of the night that need wakes him up again. He whines, half-asleep as he gets up and goes to find the only other person in the house. He finds Akechi with his door open a crack, reading a book, seemingly unaware of his presence. Akira walks in, Akechi looking up as he moves and sits on the edge of the bed, confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"I want to return the favor." Akira murmurs, hands finding Akechi's waistband and slipping his hand in.

"I... what?"

Akira undid his pants, settling in between his legs once he freed his cock.

"Please? For your hospitality?"

Akechi blushes, stuttering for a moment. He clears his throat and nods, gasping as Akira licked all the way up his cock slowly. He took Akechi in, losing any sort of restraint he had and trying to get as much down as he could. He could hear Akechi moan above him, threading fingers through his hair as he bobbed up and down. He bucked a little in his mouth, making Akira gag a little, but he didn't care. His dick tasted so good right now, he didn't want to think about anything else.

"Ah- I'm clossse!" Akechi hissed as a warning.

Akira pushed him in deep, swallowing hard as he came. He pulled off of him, panting hard, feeling wet. He licked his lips to make sure he got it all, sitting up to check on his host.

"You okay?"

"Good. That was pretty good."

"Thanks. Goodnight." 

Akira retires to his own room, leaving Akechi baffled, finally falling asleep. He wakes up in a sweat, looking out and seeing the sun was setting in the sky. He jumped out of bed, realizing he overstayed his welcome. He went to go apologize to Akechi, but he was nowhere to be found. He decided to just go before Akechi realized he was still here. He closes the door behind him, doing his best to find his way back with the dying light of the sun. It's some time before he realizes how lost he is, nothing but dark trees around him. Luckily, it was a full moon, so there was still some light to see by.

_Fuck. Maybe I should go back and beg forgiveness._

Akira turned around and started walking in the opposite direction he was going. He walked for a long time before he realized he had gotten turned around and now didn't know where to find the lodge. He hears a twig snap behind him, heartbeat racing as he whips around. A low growl as two wolves come into view, glaring at him. He turns and starts running, hearing them chase after him. He trips over some roots, falling, desperately trying to free himself from the tree as the wolves came closer, drooling. Suddenly, a bigger, dark brown wolf leaps out of nowhere, clawing at the smaller ones and snarling. They bark at each other before the bigger one snaps at them, the other two slinking away. Akira freezes as the new wolf turns around, moving to stand over him, staring at him with red eyes. But those eyes looked familiar.

"Akechi-kun?" He asked slowly, his voice shaky.

"Not safe. Follow." The wolf grunts, taking his sleeve in his teeth and pulling him up.

Wolf Akechi leads him back to his house, fumbling with the door a moment before he swung it open. Akira found himself a bit woozy, leaning on him for support. Akechi huffs, nudging Akira ahead of him. He pushes him to his bedroom, standing at the door.

"Bed now."

Akira felt that need again, this time unbearable, and he couldn't stop himself from pressing up against his fur.

"Only if you're in it too." Akira purred, kissing his muzzle.

"What."

"I want you so badly."

Akira tugs him to the bed, giving him a striptease. He gets down on his knees first, teasing him, feeling Akechi's cock get hard.

"Oh, you're so big." Akira murmurs, hand working him up.

He slips him into his mouth after his ducj is free from its sheath, going slow. Akechi whines, thrusting into his mouth roughly. Akira wraps a hand around him to slow them both down a little. Akira pulls off after a few moments with a gasp, drool escaping his mouth as he tongues Akechi's knot. There is nothing he wanted more right at this moment than Akechi inside him. He climbs onto the bed, turns his back, on all fours.

“Akechi, please fuck me.”

A long pause. Akechi’s breath is so warm as he pants over and between his legs, licking him slowly. Akira gasps as he feels the tongue slide inside his ass, whining as Akechi works it open. He feels the bed shift as Akechi joins him, hands on his hips as he positions both of them.

"You sure you want?" He growls out, his breath on his skin, poised above him.

Akira grinds up into his thick cock, panting already.

"Take me, I'm yours."

Akechi digs his claws into his hips and shoves inside his ass, mounting him with a grunt. Akira gasps, moaning as Akechi starts thrusting roughly. He rolls his hips to meet his thrusts, his moans getting louder.

"More... want more." He moans, feeling himself getting wet without being touched.

He gasps as Akechi does so, his knot barely touching him as he gets deeper. He grips the sheets tightly, head dropping onto the mattress as Akechi readjusts, thrusting harder into him.

“Yes! Yes! Ah- Akechi!” He cries out. “Don't stop!”

He hears Akechi growl almost posessively over him, claws digging into his hips and leaving marks. He wanted Akechi to make him his completely, falling apart with the pleasure.

"Knot me." Akira half whines, half demands as Akechi slows down a little bit.

He speeds up as Akira lets out another needy whine, wordless this time. Akechi suddenly yanks his hips flush with his, the knot stretching his insides as he lets out a deep moan. Akira almost cums just from how the knot fills him, and then is pushed over the edge as Akechi cums inside him. There was so much of it, Akira pressed face down into the sheets, panting. He watched Akechi shift a little, still knotted inside him, pressing one of his knees into the mattress. The knot was still twitching and pulsing inside of him, Akira moaned again, grinding against his pelvis just to feel it more, fingering himself. It felt like an hour before the knot's swelling had gone down enough for Akechi to pull out of him. Cum spilled out of him, coating his thighs.

"Akechi..." he gasped as Akechi gently checked him over.

"Hurt?" He grunted out, tilting his head.

Akira shook his head, blissed out. That nagging neediness slowly faded away, Akira satisfied. He snuggle up close to Akechi, pressing his face into his chest fur.

"Felt good." He murmured before falling asleep.

 

Akira woke up, seeing the peaceful sleeping face of Akechi, still wrapped around him protectively. Akira pressed their lips together, Akechi making a hum as he stirred. He sleepily stared back, before realizing and jolting upright, blushing.

"I am so sorry. Oh my god, last night..."

Akira just admired his naked form, sliding a hand over his stomach and down. Akechi bit his lip, embarrassed.

"You made a mess of me." He purred, pressing into his skin.

"I... I usually have better control of..."

Akechi froze as Akira spread his legs open to show him his handiwork.

"Sorry- are... is that...?"

“Yes. And I'm yours, if you want me.”

Akechi blinks at him, bewildered. Akira presses his lips against his, pliant as Akechi pushes his tongue into his mouth and Akira under him. They break away to catch their breath, panting into each other's mouths. Akira presses their foreheads together, a playful smirk crossing his face.

“Round two?”

“After we eat something first.” Akechi mumbled in response.

Akira pulls him close, lying down, pressing kisses to his neck and jaw, humming in content.

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets this onto the internet* no ragerts.


End file.
